


Just Not Yet

by ImAnHetalian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:05:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImAnHetalian/pseuds/ImAnHetalian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One tunnel connects the cities of Strayport and Kledgate. What happens when a bomb explodes trapping everyone inside and killing almost everyone  in it?</p><p>Hetalian Fanfic inspired from a movie I saw. It was a good movie o.o. AU with human names used and expect some death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Forgive my newbie fanfiction skills ;-; School starts next week for me! I'm also going camping too.... Nice timing -_- Italics are thoughts. Some death here and there. For pairings there's some Sufin and LietPol and I might add more along the way. I hope this won't end up being deleted once I post it!

\-------------------------------------------

Strayport - 8:00 p.m.

Ivan was proud of his job, he was one of the most wealthiest men in the whole city earning money by the millions on business. He wasn't a completely clean player in the business world, but life is an unfair and cruel world, and as life is unfair he knew what he was going to do now was the most possible furthermost unfair he would go for the good of his business. 

"You planted it now, Da?" Ivan sat in his chair of his office, thrumming his fingers against the cold desk in front of him expectant for an answer.

"Yes, I-it's in the current process liked you asked s-sir..." Toris said nervously. He twitched constantly, never making full eye contact to his boss. He had heard that he wasn't the first assistant that Ivan had had, there were two others before him and they all had "mysteriously" disappeared at one point. Yea right, mysteriously...uh.. never mind that. Look at something calming...l-like the city... Toris focused his vision beyond Ivans face onto the wide window behind him.

"Good." Ivan said. A long moment of silence filled the room and with every passing second Toris seemed to shiver more and more uncomfortably. Ivan having noticed this, looked at Toris thoughtfully then added "The city is beautiful, Da?"

"Oh...Why yes!" Toris said surprised at the question.

"You have wondered why I must bomb the tunnel then?"

Toris shifted his footing and paused for a moment, "M-maybe a little, sir" he said eventually daring to take a glance at Ivan.

"Then I will tell you the reason, it'll help you understand Da?" Ivan answered

"Ok.."

"Come here, look at the city with me and tell me what you see" Ivan asked motioning him to stand beside near the wide window. Toris cautiously followed. The skyscraper he and his boss were in provided a magnificent view of it all. Th city was still extremely busy, even at night many lights were on and the streets were still crowded with cars and people seemingly oblivious to how late the time really was. It was like a permanent rush hour had placed itself there. He opened his mouth, to say something, then noticed the enormous tunnel that stood out from almost everything else. Many people in Strayport relied on that tunnel to travel to Kledgate. Many innocent people...Yet he - Toris quickly looked at Ivan still plants a soon to be exploding bomb on the inside of it!

"Have an answer now?" Ivan said.

Toris cleared his throat "I notice the tunnel."

"Da, the tunnel.....from where we are now I expect that from you Toris" Ivan replied. He paused for a moment "The business has been having sharp drops for the past few months. Once I bomb the tunnel people would take Feliks structure for granted pulling their business in a bad reputation"

"Wha- Really?" This took Toris by surprise, his boss wasn't the type to accept any loss at all. In fact, with the intimidating aura he has often sends other business leaders scared. "So your killing hundreds of people for a BUSINESS?! A BUS-"

"Silence." Ivan said in a deathly quiet voice. Toris immediately clamped shut his mouth. "You know,-" Ivan continued to speak in a dark voice "I have seen you talk to Feliks a lot more lately...Da?" Toris refused to answer.

"How do you think our rival is exceeding us?...Traitor" Ivan was now glowering at the other man. Toris backed up against the window fearful of the worst. "Would you like to know what I do to traitors?" He pushed Toris to the ground causing the poor man to yelp in fear.

"S-sir please..." Toris replied helplessly. "I didn't tell Feliks anything! Nothing! Stop this! The business world isn't a warfare! It's-"

Ivan said nothing but lifted of his leg. With one swift move, he kicked Toris hard cracking the window of his skyscraper. Toris scrambled to get up. Only to be pushed down again.

"Your Fired" Ivan delivered one swift kick the hardest he could. Followed with a sickening crack of the window breaking at the last screams of the poor Lithuanian.

\------------------------------

Ok, that was the first chapter... I promise you there are actual plans here! Next update... well I'm currently half-way down the next chapter but I won't be on Wattpad for a while 'cause life.

Toris- Lithuania R.I.P

Ivan- Russia

and the two other assistants before Lithuania were the other Baltic states.... :(


	2. Chapter 2

All events happening now are AFTER Lithuania's death. I'm so confuzzled about Liechtenstein's name! Some people say it's Lili (that's what I'll be using) and Himaruya said Erica/Erika, Sisia, Elise and and Eva are possible names for her.

\-------------------------------------

Kledgate - 7:30 a.m.

"Mr.Alfred? Have you ever climbed Mount Everest? Its the tallest mountain EVER!" A little boy tugged at Alfreds side. Alfred was a thrill seeker, he accomplished many feats in the world. He even had his own TV show, which many people watched him do the amazing. His risks in adventure were his working pride.

"Scaling Mount Everest? Oh yea, I did that before!" Alfred said. He briskly walked along the busy hall ways from his meeting room, where he and others had discussed the new season of his show. They had planned that the newest episode taking place in Egypt. It would have been much more easier if people weren't crowding around him and asking him multiple questions also, if the flight wasn't so last minute. This boy for example, would not stop following him since he had entered the building in the first place.

"Really? What episode Mr.Alfred?" The boy continued. Alfred sighed, the only way to get rid of this one was to finish his questions.

"I don't know kid you ask your parents on that one!" Alfred said while shooting a heroic grin at him. In response the boy grinned back up at him with his deep blue eyes in awe.

"I'm gonna be like you someday!" He said ecstatically. Alfred stopped walking for a moment and looked back at the boy, he was like a hero to someone like him. Hero. One of Alfred's favorite words- other than hamburger and coke, of course. He kneeled down to the boy's eye level and ruffled his sandy-blond hair.

"What's your name kid?"

"I'm Peter! I have a big heart and I believe I could be a thrill seeker like you!" The kid pointed to himself in pride.

"Keep exploring and you'll get there." Alfred flashed one more smile at the boy and barged out the building, rushing towards his car, an expensive mercedes. Arthur had to schedule the flight this unexpectedly! Alfred thought frustrated with his hot-tempered manager. He plunged his key into the ignition, quickly starting the engine and drove as fast as the law let him, making his way to the tunnel where the air port was at Strayport.

Kledgate - 8:00 a.m.

Vash clutched the steering wheel in anger, beeping his car at almost everyone in his way. The traffic was immense going towards the bridge. All I need to do is get away, I just need to leave...

"Where are we going big bruver? The park isn't this way," Vash looked back at a young emerald eyed girl with short blond hair, a purple ribbon was tightly tied in it. Lili. She's just too innocent, she doesn't deserve this at all.

"We're going away" Vash said quietly looking back at the road.

"What about Vati? I heard you and him yelling earlier" Lili asked, her voice with a sweet unknowing tone. Vash flinched at the word "yelling" he hadn't known Lili was there to here them.

"Vati doesn't care where we go Lili, we'll both be better without that bas-" Vash could feel Lili's stare down his back "uh.. meanie". Vash and Lili were happy with their life, they lived in a small house in the country surrounded by never changing clear lakes and lush, rolling hills, it seemed like that one place was neutral from every war and every problem in the world. Vash and his family had liked it that way. But now? Now was unimaginable back then. Vash hated how his mother had to die, he hated how much his father had changed and most of all, he hated how he had to move into this city. Vash jerked his cars steering wheel to the left veering his car into a sharp turn toward the tunnel going to Strayport. Vash had had enough, all he needed to do was get him and Lili out of here.

Lili stood watching the televison, seemingly mesmerized by the flashing picture on the screen. She could hear her big brother and her father yelling in the kitchen. Such horrible things. She continued looking at the TV, the news channel being on air and tried hard to focus her mind on the bright screen.

"business leader Ivan Braginski is having a major dip in his business career...."

"YOU UNGRATEFUL SON OF A-"

"...The business is fated to shut down as of next week. Government officials have found out that...."

"MUTTI SHOULD'VE CHOSE BETTER FRO-"

"...threatened attack on the tunnel, we recommend saving your vacations..."

"DON'T BRING MUTTI INTO-" A huge slap was heard from the kitchen. Then footsteps.

"....black vans spotted throughout the cit-" The TV was abruptly turned off. Lili felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see her brother staring at her in anger and sadness. A bright red mark was singed onto his right cheek.

"Big Bruver...?" She asked, she had never saw that stare from her brother ever since... their mother....

"We're going" He said sternly and without another word, he pulled her along with him out of the house.

\-----------------------------------

Back from teh camping! It was awesome!

I used german because they're part of the german family right?

Mutti- Mother

Vati- Father


End file.
